Suspiro
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Rin no sabe el porqué de sus suspiros pero de repente aparece un ángel para ayudarla. -¿Por qué estás suspirando? -Sentía que lo había visto en algún lugar antes... Pésimo summary. Basado en la canción "Sigh".


Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic de Vocaloid, tal vez uno de los peores que he hecho hasta ahora. La idea se me ocurrió de repente al escuchar una canción así que...

Espero que os guste.

**Aclaración: **Gracias a una norma impuesta en una página en donde subo también mis historias, a partir de ahora me veo obligada a poner que esta historia junto a otras que llegue a publicar en más sitios son de mi propiedad en toda su totalidad; seré honesta e informaré sobre ello en todas mis historias que comparta en varias páginas (aunque solo publique en dos páginas al mismo tiempo y éstas sean únicamente de Vocaloid). Este fanfic es mío en su totalidad; podréis encontrarlo en FFL (Fanficslandia) bajo el mismo nick, es decir, Sora Kagamine. Con esto llego a finalizar mi aclaración.

**PD1:** Haré lo mismo con mi fic ¡Odio la música! Para aquellos que lo leen.

**PD2:** Tal vez la fecha en la otra página no coincida, al fin y al cabo estuve muy ocupada y no tuve tiempo de subirla aquí

**Suspiro**

Yo me hallaba sentada sobre el columpio del parque, observando el triste amanecer.

—¿Cómo me ocurrió esto? —me pregunté. Los suspiros no cesaban y salían una y otra vez sin motivo alguno. ¿Por qué me sentía tan triste?

Volví a suspirar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no se detienen mis suspiros? —pensé— ¿Por qué... sigo respirando? Yo... no tengo ningún motivo para existir... Entonces, ¿por qué?

Por cada suspiro que daba sentía que un fragmento de felicidad se desvanecía, cambiando esa alegría por tristeza. ¿Por qué estoy suspirando? Eso es lo que he estado buscando. La respuesta de mis suspiros y mis lamentos.

Sin embargo un día, mientras seguía lamentándome de mi existencia junto al atardecer, de repente apareció él.

—Hola, me llamo Len, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

Yo le observaba atónita al ser que se encontraba frente a mí. Irradiaba una especie de calidez que me atraía con su sonrisa y sus alas puramente blancas emitían un resplandor dorado; era un ángel.

—Me... Me llamo Rin —contesté con dificultad debido a la sorpresa, no por aquel ser celestial de gran calidez, no...

Fue porque sentía que se parecía mucho a alguien. Sentía que lo había visto en algún lugar antes.

—¿Por qué estás suspirando? —preguntó.

—Yo... no lo sé. —me limité a contestar— Yo... también quiero saberlo. El motivo de mis suspiros.

Mis ojos miraban hacia el suelo tristemente. Otra vez me salió otro suspiro. Estaba harta de este ciclo tan repetitivo, ¿cuándo se acabará esta tortura?

El pequeño y un poco atrevido ángel se acercó a mí y me dijo:

—Dame tu suspiro; lo reemplazaré por felicidad.

Entonces me levanté del columpio y, con voz suplicante, le pedí:

—Por favor.

Su suave mano agarró la mía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecimos en otro lugar. En aquel verde campo había millones de flores de tonalidades naranjas y un cielo de un azul transparente; un lugar sin la contaminación de la ciudad y con una pura brisa.

—Esto es...

El pequeño ángel rubio y de ojos azules extendió su mano y preguntó:

—¿Vamos?

—Sí... —Asentí a la vez que aceptaba la mano que me había ofrecido.

Aquel lugar era como un sueño, un sueño del que no deseaba despertar. Las flores a nuestro alrededor, él haciendo que aparecieran palomas y globos en forma de corazón... Era divertido.

Y cuando me di cuenta, ya no suspiraba. Él cambio a felicidad mis suspiros; a esa pequeña felicidad que había olvidado. Aquellos suspiros fueron sustituidos por una sonrisa. Y todo gracias a aquel ángel.

Cada vez que suspiraba, una imagen aparecía en mi mente; una en la que aparecía él y yo.

Y en ese momento apareció, una memoria de mi infancia olvidada.

Los dos nos hallábamos en el hospital, yo sentada a su lado y él sobre la cama, con una toalla sobre su cara. Sabía que no iba a despertar. Yo sostenía firmemente su fría mano a medida que respiraba irregularmente.

Mis largos cabellos dorados de aquel entonces caían a la vez que mis gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Él se había ido muy lejos.

Entonces, para que él no se sintiera triste, traté de calentarlo desesperadamente. Desesperadamente seguí respirando.

—Len...

Corrí hacia el recuerdo con la intención de volver a calentar su fría mano, pero tan pronto como alcé la mano la memoria se desvaneció, y Len también...

Devastada por descubrir el origen de mis suspiros, caí de rodillas hacia el suelo, llorando tan amargamente como lo hice en aquel entonces. Las lágrimas no se detenían y apenas podía respirar correctamente; me sentía vacía.

De repente sentí algo cálido rodear mi espalda; era él, mi pequeño ángel. Yo seguía derramando aquellas lágrimas de sabor amargo. Entretanto, Len seguía abrazándome y hablándome.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, Rin? —preguntó, a lo que yo afirmé dificultosamente.

Estabas calentándome, en un gentil, gentil viento llamado abrazo.

—Disculpa por la tardanza —se disculpó a medida que rompía el abrazo y se alejaba de mí, parándose frente a mí.

—Por favor... no te vayas —le suplicaba entre sollozos—. No quiero que me dejes... No una segunda vez.

Él me secó una de mis lágrimas y me sonrió. Sabía que era imposible, lo sé... Pero quería aferrarme a aquello.

—Sabes que no puedo —dijo con su característico rostro sonriente del que pude observar un pequeño deje de tristeza—. Al menos vine a regresar el favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—Tu calidez. Me estuviste calentando hasta el último momento; eso me hizo muy feliz. Quería devolver aquel favor a toda costa.

—Pero... —Le estaba a punto de pedir que no se alejara de mí pero él ya se estaba desvaneciendo, viendo cómo sus piernas adquirían un color transparente.

—Rin, prométeme que ya no habrá más suspiros. Vamos, levanta tu cara.

Hice lo que me ordenó y lo vi... La sonrisa llena de felicidad y sin lamento alguno que me estaba brindando.

Cuando ya me di cuenta, el ángel ya no estaba. Me encontraba en el mismo lugar, junto al columpio.

Entonces, observando el cielo nocturno, limpié mis lágrimas y sonreí.

**Fin**


End file.
